Trunks Goes Crazy
by littletess
Summary: Trunks Fals inlove on Videl's Friend.. Some V/G fluff and Fighting! Its loving! Just Read it And PLEASE REVIEW! I dont own dbz should be cool..
1. The girl named LeChe

By Tess  
  
Title: Trunks goes crazy  
  
Videl has a friend.. Trunks falls inlove with here but there a problem!  
  
-------------------  
  
Trunks sat next to Gohan in class (A/N: Okay i know Trunks highschool? But he has to be on highschool now!) They were both reading a magazine (A/N: No futher Questions! :P) "Hey guys!" they heared. "He Videl!" Trunks said "What are you up to?" Gohan asked "Oh my newest friend LeChe comes into this class!" Trunks looked up "More girls?" he asked with a grin "You dont stand a chance against her Trunks she has a Boyfriend!" Trunks looked at Videl stunned "A Boyfriend?" "Yea never heard of it?" "Yes ofcourse!" He said smirking. "Okay then! Oh there she is.."And she grinned at Trunks. A girl named LeChe came in she had black hair she was very Beautifull she was wearing just baggy black jeans and a red shirt that has a cat's head on it and then it says;'Mrauw?' She sit right next to Videl infront of Trunks. "Hello all! We have a new girl in the Class LeChe!" Ms.Poof (A/N: LOL!) said. "Now all open up your laptops and get started with 1 2 and 3!Have fun!" Ms.Poof said and opend up her own laptop too. "She's gorgous!" Trunks said whispering to Gohan. "Yes i do think so.. But i like Videl you know!" Trunks nodded. LeChe turned herself around. "Hello!"She said at Trunks and Gohan. "I'm LeChe and you two are?" She asked with a smile, "I'm Trunks" "And I'm Gohan." "Nice to meat you Gohan and Trunks!" She smiled and turned to her own laptop again. Trunks was still in the position he said his name.. He was almost drooling you could say. "She has a chinese accent funny.."Gohan said. The went working on their laptop. Trunks opend a box.  
  
computor screen Open: Mailbox Messages: No  
  
Send to: Table8@mail.com Message: Hey sorry but we cant talk in the class.. Or we will get punished but you have a chinese accent.. DO you come from China? I'm sorry if i disturb you But i have to know and Videl said you had a Boyfriend how is he like? Greeting Trunks  
  
Send... Now sending message.... SEND IT!  
  
Close: Yes Bye Bye back to the classroom  
  
"Hey you have a email!" Videl whisperd at LeChe. "Oh.."  
  
computor screen Open: Mailbox Messages: 1 new  
  
From: Table10@mail.com Message:Hey sorry but we cant talk in the class.. Or we will get punished but you have a chinese accent.. DO you come from China? I'm sorry if i disturb you But i have to know and Videl said you had a Boyfriend how is he like? Greeting Trunks delete mail No  
  
Send to: Table10@mail.com Message: You dont diturb me at all. Yes i come from China its fun. My boyfriend is evrything for me.. :) I hope we get married! Greetings LeChe  
  
Send... Now sending message.... SEND IT!  
  
Close: Yes Bye Bye back to the classroom  
  
"Okay class is over chop chop! Go to eat!" Ms.Poof said. Trunks taked a look at tought 'Damn she wants to marry him...But i can change her mind!' He walked out of the classroom and went to the caffeteria. Gohan looked at him "You look confused!" "Oh its just.. LeChe want to marry her boyfriend.. How can i can make her liking me?I mean what do i have to do?" "Oh man.. lets go eat i'm hungry!" 'Yea your such a big help!" He saw LeChe.. They sat on a table Videl waved at them they sat down. "Hey.." 'Oohh pretty hear would love to touch it.. Say anything.. But what say that you love her! NO!! i cant she will laugh remember she has a boy friend.. Wait i have to say it mayby it impresses her! Noooh i cant! Well do it.. YES NO YES NO!! YES' "LeChe i Love y..." Trunks stopped "What do you love Trunks?" LeChe asked. "I love chicken drums!" He said with a nervous smile. "Oh.."LeChe said.. like she was dissepointed Trunks dindt said se loved her.. Trunks shaked his head "Is evrything alright Trunks?"She asked. "Yeah.."He said and begun to eat.  
  
"Do you really have his phone number?"Videl asked. "Yep but he live's in Japan to!"Videl nodded "Ooh but can we visit him?" "Sure.. Wait a minut!" Trunks looked at LeChe and Videl talking. He turned himself to Gohan. "Hey Gohan! Hellow? Daydreaming about Videl again?"He waved before Gohans eyes. "Huh what?" Gohan cleared. "I was going to ask you if you want to go check out LeChe's guy mayby you can ask Videl out!"Gohan smiled "Yea!" They walked at Videl "Where's LeChe?"Trunks asked. "She's getting her boyfriend.."Videl replied "So.. Videl i was wondering just uh.." Videl looked at Gohan, "What is it?" Gohan scratched the back of his head. "I uh.. Want to ask ya out Hehe.." Videl Smiled "YES!" Gohan smiled happy."Okay where is that boyfriend of LeChe?"Trunks asked. "Here he is.."They heared a voice say. "LeChe!"Videl said. Right next to her was standing a boy with blonde hair and he was handsome.. Altought Trunks and Gohan (A/N: Drool.. -_-') and much better to see. But its the inside what counts! "Hello!"He said. "Hey i'm Videl this is Gohan where going out on a date and this is Trunks!" Videl shaked the boy his hand. "I'm Dayer" (A/N: THE NAME SUCKS BAD!) Trunks grinned. 'Dayer what an idiot name.. Ohh i should kick him with a broom and see if he respones!' "Heya Dayer!"Gohan said, "Would you go out on a double date with me and Videl could be fun.." "Yea and Trunks' alowed!"Trunks said growling. "Oh sure you can go if you have a date." "Yep and i'm going to do that in the 20 minutes school time we have left!Never mind i dindt want to go..Hey got to go..Seeya!" "Bye bye!"They all said. Trunks walked into the classroom off Maths this he could survive. 'WHY DONT I KNOCK MYSELF OUT AND DIE? You idiot becuse you want to be with LeChe! Yea Yea i know but she has a b-friend!'  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG* (A/N: Always wanted to do that! LOL)  
  
Trunks walked down the road to go to C.C. "Mom i'm home!" Bulma came in "Hey how was school?" "Fine thanks i got to do my homework.. See you!" And he went to his room to do his homework. "Trunks dinner!" Trunks heared his mother screaming. When Trunks had his dinner the doorbell rang. He opend the door. To his suprise LeChe was standing there. "Hey what is it?" He taked a step back to let her in. They walked to his room. LeChe was silent. She started talking. "Uhm.. You know my boyfriend Dayer dont you?" Trunks nodded. "And he thinks that i cant see you and Gohan and Videl again. Videl says he's nuts. But he's so nice and i would not let him go..I have to stick with my old friend.. He says. But she's a bitch and i really dont like her!" She cleared 'How could he?' "And Dayer doesnt like you attitude.." "What does he mean i dont have one.." "Dayer think you do! I Have to go now..Bye." She walked downstairs. Bulma saw her leaving.. Bulma runned upstairs and saw Trunks in the position she had left him thinking about Dayer.. "Who was that? Did she kiss you? What was that all about?"Bulma asked. "Mom.." He begun and explained the whole story..  
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
"I still dont get it why?" "We will have to see about that!" Trunks said.  
  
-School TIMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Trunks walked down the hallway of school. He was looking for dayer. He saw a blond haired kid closing his locker, Trunks walked at Dayer, then he saw LeChe. "LeChe!"Trunks yelled the blond kid looked around. LeChe walked at Trunks and said; "That includes i cant talk to you!" Trunks felt a hand tapping on his shoulder when he turned around a fist hitted his face. Not that it hurted but he was mad. "Why the hell did you do that?"He heared LeChe speaking. "He cant talk to you! I said that you cant be friend with them!" Trunks stood up and said; "She can make her own dessisions! She's not your slave!" And he kicked him. (A/N: GO TRUNKS GO TRUNKS GO TRUNKS GO TRUNKS!! Kick him in the nuts!!) He hitted back. Trunks dived. "Trunks! Look out!" He heared LeChe saying. Fast Trunks kicked him on the chin and leg. He wanst defeated. BUt he walked at LeChe grabbed her arm and it was looking like he was really really mad becuse she took Trunks his side! "Leave her alone!"Trunks yelled. Dayer was trying to hit her when she disappeard behind him and kicked him in the back. He felt over and was in pain.She became SSJ4. (A/N: Whatever she's just strong :o))) KIKOOO) "Youre a Saiyan!" Trunks said. "Well Half of it.."She said and smiled.Trunks laughed. "Please can you calm down now?" LeChe sighed. "Yeah sure.." She became her old goodie self.. and the girl with black hair and greeneyes.  
  
-On the way to C.C.-  
  
"I still dont believe it.."Trunks said as they were flying in the air. "What?" She asked. "That you are a Saiyan.. I think my father would kill me if i told him that you are a saiyan!" "Why?" "Well i'm half Saiyan to and Gohan is and My father!" She nodded. "Mom I'm here.. I have a guest! Where's dad?" Bulma appeared "Since when do you want to talk to your dad about homework?" "Its not about homework its about LeChe!" "LeChe? Oh Hello!" "Hello"LeChe said. "Youre dad is in the living room training and watching the tv at the same time." "Hey dad!" "What do you want." "Well i want to say something about LeChe!" "I dont care about that girl!" "LeChe?" LeChe turned into a SSJ4 again. Vegeta looked at her. "What? Another Saiyan?" "Yep...I tought you should know!" The left Vegeta and took off to Trunks his room. "So.:" He said when LeChe changed into herself. "I never got a good look at your room" and she sat on the bed, Trunks sat next down to her. "What do you want to do?" "First i want to thank you for saving me against evil monster.." Trunks laughed. "No biggie.." 2 hours flew bye. it was 5:00. "Oh is it that late?I have to go!" she said and looked at him. They stood up and walked to the door. "Well bye then.." "Yea bye.." She said. She gave him a kiss on the cheeck and flew away, fast so he couldnt call her back.  
  
--------  
  
Ieee I'm getting idiot (lol) i'm already done with part one but i hate it... Argh.. I'm getting bored and my computor is slow and corny i'm gonna get ideas! (LOL) I Have a idea.. Trunks and LeChe get stuck in something and more love starts to grow.. Yay.. Hmmz i better get some ice its hot here! Bye bye please Review!! Hehe Bye Bye! 


	2. Sorry But....

By Tess  
  
Story: Trunks Goes Crazy  
  
Chapter 2: Sorry but...  
  
--------  
  
Trunks woke up this morning.. Thinking of what LeChe yesterday said.. She said so much that Trunks was completly lost in his toughts.. And she gave him a kiss on the cheek he blushed but she was flying away when he blushed, Trunks betted that you could see his blush on the Moon.He went downstairs in a happy mood mostly he's grumpy in the morning but thinking of LeChe maded him happy! "Why are you in a happy mood?" Bulma asked "Oh just..." "becuse your inlove on that girl?" "No!" Trunks said quik. "Why then?" "Becuse we are going away with the school remember?" He said. Its was true that they were going away and it was true that he likes LeChe any idiot could see that now. 'I have to be sad.. Argh i should beat my self up! Yeah do that!' "Trunks what are you doing?" Trunks his hand was in the position to beat himself. "Nothing mom!" His great morning was disturb by the one and only Vegeta! "Hey dad!" "Yea yea..SO who was that girl?" "Oh that Saiyan girl?" "Is she a Saiyan?" Bulma said. "Yeah.. I tought dad would like to know.." Trunks said. "No i mean why did she come here?" Trunks was confuzed, "What do you mean?" he said. "I mean why saw you to kissing?" "It wasnt kissing! She gave me a kiss on my cheek!" "Yeah Veggie that means for friendship!" Bulma said and walked to Vegeta and kissed him on the mouth. 'I DONT WANT TO SEE THIS!' Trunks tought. "Mom!" He said when Vegeta and Bulma were kissing.. "Yes what is it?" "Please mom!" Trunks said. Vegeta walked away with a grin on his face. "Yeah well i'm going to school!"  
  
'School makes me smarter! Woohoo!' Trunks saw LeChe. "Hey!" She turned around. "Hiya! Uhm do you want to sit next to me during class?" She asked. "Uhh yea why not?" 'YES YES YES! i should invite her to my house..' "Hey LeChe would you like to go to the libary when were done with school?" 'To the libary? you idiot! It has to be youre house.. O oh she's thinking pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase!' "Sure i'll go i have to drop some books." 'oh now you have to go to the libary.. Youre such a dumbass!' They went to the computor class. LeChe sat next to Trunks. "Hello evrybody..We are going to work on a virus program. It just looks like your computor BUT there's a virus you have to make it undone!" "Thats easy.."LeChe whisperd at Trunks. Trunks nodded. He had sense of computors but he rather do a ki-ball and destroy the whole computor! What the heck.. Its for class and for a grade he went working. He felt uncomfterble. Someone was watching him. He turned his head and LeChe's head went back to the computor screen. After class the all went to lunch. This is gonna be a hard day. He wants to go to the libary!  
  
LeChe was by her locker. "LeChe ready to go?" Trunks asked. "Yeah hold on i have to grab the books." She grabbed 4 books old and almost broken but with interesting title's, 'The living Dead' 'WitchCraft' 'Demons Of The World' and 'Black Magic' Trunks looked confuzed. What would LeChe want with those books? "LeChe? Can i ask you a question?" He said while she putted the books in her bag. "Yeah sure." "Why all those strange books?" "Oh its a hobby of mine.. Just what i like to do and stuff." Trunks nodded. WitchCraft he wanted to try it out sooner or later but with LeChe! But what did she wanted with BlackMagic? What the heck. They were by the libary. "here you are Ms.Dinnel. Uhm i liked Demons of The World!" "You cant get enough of it? There are some new books. You know where to go!" "Yep to the secret. I have a friend with me.. Can he go with me?" "Sure hun!" "Okay!" They walked to the end of the libary. The was nothing. "Just say; Mahid Ki leha. Okay?" 'WHAT?!?' Trunks tought. "Mahid Ki Leha!" LeChe said. and she was away. "Mahid Ki Leha!" Trunks vanished. He was a place darker he felt a hand. "Take my hand!" LeChe said and grabbed a torch. It went on. "What is this?" "A witch and wizards cave! Isnt it beautifull?" They walked farther. Trunks his hand was in LeChe. There was light the torch went out and people with cape's and more other things were searching some were doing rituals and some were just sitting.. "Meditate.." LeChe said if she could read Trunks his mind. "LeChe.. uhm i think that.." LeChe looked at him. "What is it?" She asked. "Nothing! Show me some stuff of demons! I want to know it better." LeChe laughed "Sure!" she dragged him down with a large bookcase fulled with demon stuff! A demon was standing next them LeChe looked at him as she knowed him "Deragkas!" She yelled. The demon looked away. They hugged each other as they were lost love's. Trunks just stood there mouth open book in the hand and shocked. "Deragkas this is my friend Trunks." Deragkas nodded and said; "Nag do adis mog dta?" "Ni dag ru! dta!!"(1) Deragkas laughed. "Okay whats this all about?" Trunks said."This is Deragkas! His a good friend of mine and helps me with magic!" Deragkas maded a move like 'aww' "Shenk LeChe dta?" He asked Trunks "Sorry what?" "He said; Do you like LeChe?" "O yes as a friend ofcourse!" Deragkas smiled. "Ghad mohf dfra!" "Dfra!" LeChe said back. "Just say Dfra!" She said at Trunks "Dfra!" Trunks said. LeChe giggeld. "What?" He asked. "You just said that he's gay.. But your not good in that languae so he forgives you!" She smiled and said to Trunks: "Ne dafrt dta..." "Sorry?" Trunks said. "Nothing!" She said. They walked and walked the room was almost empty LeChe had many friends from demons to vampire's from vampire's to witches and from witches to gods! "I hope that you dont find this scary?" "No after Deragkas came and talk to me i dont find it scary!" She smiled. "Okay i dont need anybooks. Do you need books?" Trunks shaked his head as a no "Okay then." Evrybody was away. It was silent, they walked out of the other side. The lights were dimmed? "What going on?" LeChe asked. She grabbed Trunks his arm. She was scared you could see it. "Why wont we split up? And sees if anybody is around?" She looked at him, "Or dont you want to spilt up?" "Trunks we just go along if someone is in trouble or something!" "You have a point!" He said and they walked a path. They heared noises. LeChe wanted to say something but TRunks pressed one finger against her lips. "Youre a witch right?" he asked "Well yes.." "Okay i want you to float up there in that basket. And make them stop walking!" "Thats easy!" She said and she flew up and sat in the basket and the people they could not see stopped moving they were just like stone! She jumped down Trunks catched her. "Good work!" He said while he putted LeChe on the ground. "They have capes on!" She putted one cape down and what they saw were people no wait not people they had sharp teeths they were vampire's! "O no!" LeChe said. "What?" "Vampire stay this way for five minutes!" They flew back to the basket and sat there. As they saw the Vampire's move a little. "We have to kill them!" "Yes.. But how?" Trunks asked. "Stakes!" She said en in her hand were to wooden stakes. She flew down and some vampire's were moving. "Who are you and for wich master you work for?" She said. Trunks came down. "The same what she said!" he said, LeChe looked at him. "Why do you want to know?" The first vampire said. "Becuse i could kill you first then go to your boss and kill him! And why are you here? The book of shadow? Mandora's hand? They are not here!" She said. "Atack!" The first vampire said and LeChe and Trunks went fighting. Sometimes Trunks looked at LeChe. 'High kick hit him now you can stake him!' Trunks was beeing jumped "AAAH!" He kicked the vampire off him and said; "Youre gonna be dead!" He staked the vampire. LeChe was done and jumped at the other vampire and held the stake against his heart. "Who do you work for?" "Ngad Musdur!" "Nauh Niej Dog!" She said and staked the vampire. "What did he said?" Trunks asked. "He works for Musdur.. But that cant be.." She said. "Why not?" "Becuse Musdur was taking out a long time ago.. Lets say.. 2000 years ago?" Trunks dindt know what to say. "Come lets find our way out!" She said grabbed his arm. "I dont think there is.." They heared. "Why? What do you mean i mean please help us we want to get out Merina!" 'She knows the weirdest people!' "Oh there is away but its locked already I'm sorry i cant help you now.." There was this woman with wings she was in white beautifull blond hair! 'WOW!' "Oh thanks for your help Merina!" "No thanks.." Merina said and vanished. 'PRETTY GIRL? HEY WAIT YOU LOVE LECHE! O YEAH!' "Come on Trunks we have to spend the night here!" LeChe said and Trunks was out of his Trance. "No we dont have to!" He said and looked at a window. They flew right at it and Trunks opend it. "You can spend the night with me..." He said and smiled. "Sure."She said and smiled back.  
  
They flew silent at the door of C.C. "Ssst..." Trunks said. LeChe nodded. "Trunks? What are you doing coming home so late?" They heared a voice, it was Bulma. "Hi mom!" Trunks said. "Hi ms.Briefs.." Bulma looked at LeChe. "Hi.. Trunks what are you doing? And who's that?" Trunks scratched the back of his head. "This is LeChe and we were locked at the libary!" "Is she your girlfriend? Becuse i will make plans for the wedding!" Trunks falls over anime style and LeChe laughs nervously. "Her parents are out of town and i wanted to ask if she could sleep here!" "Sure.. But no making out!" Bulma said with a grin. "Yeah sure mom!" he said. They walked up to Trunks his room there was a bed 1 closet a table with a tv on it and a work table with a computor on it. "Nice room..." She said and looked at him. She sat down on his bed. He did the same. "We could watch some tv.."Trunks said and turned on the tv."Sure why not?" and she laid back down. There was a knock "Hey dont be up to late go to bed soon okay?" "Okay mom.." Bulma walked away. Trunks turned down the tv. "Nothing good on tv.." "No..Tell what were you saying with Deragkas?" "Oh.." She blushed. "Nothing." "Why are you blushinh then?" He said and grinned "Its Nothing Okay!?" she said little angry. "Okay okay... Sure.." Trunks said daring. "What is it this time?" she asked. "What what is it this time?? YOU are making a problem of it! NOT me! You!" "Whatever! I'm not in the mood of sleeping here anyway!" she said and runned out of the door downstairs. Trunks went after her. "She'd run away?" Bulma said. "Yeah.." "WELL GO AFTER HER!" Bulma yelled. Trunks went out side it was raining. She was standing there in the rain wet, "LeChe..." He said and turned her head. She said nothing. "Why you can just stay here with me.. On your own isnt fun in a house!" she said nothing. "How should you-" She dindt finish her line becuse Trunks was kissing her now. 'You oeeeh you got the guts Trunks!' she tought, and then she closed her eyes. The kiss was a thing of 5 minutes. Trunks letted her go. "Trunks you got the guts!" "Now do you come back inside?" "You dont have to say that twice!" She said and Trunks and LeChe went back inside. "Ah you two are back...Please sit down i will get you some of my clothes for you to wear tomorow!" "Oh dont need to Ms.Briefs!" "Oh sure whatever.." She sat down on the bank and Trunks sat down to. "Here's some hot Chocolate. Hope you like it." "Thank you." After they drunk their Hot Chocolate, they went upstairs. "Want to get dry?" LeChe asked. "Yes please!"Trunks said. With one snap in her fingers Trunks and LeChe were not wet anymore. She sat next to him. "Kiss me." Trunks said. "Sorry?" "Just kiss me.." when Trunks said that his lips and LeChe's lips met again. His tongue was entering LeChe's mouth. The fall down on Trunks his bed and with passion they started kissing. They dind't know that Vegeta was watching them. 'I have some new for Bulma..' He tought and left the room.  
  
-------  
  
Vegeta is mean dont you think so? Yeah... Trunks is getting tortured and how said He and LeChe had to say anything they had done.. *sniff* LOL  
  
Tesss 


	3. The father and The idiot

By Tess  
  
Story: Trunks Goes Crazy  
  
Chapter 3: The father and The idiot.  
  
  
  
Hmm i wasnt online for a couple of weeks and my brother just deleted my REAL Chapter 3 so.. I have to write it over again. But i really dont know what i had created again.. Soo i have a whole new idea of it!  
  
--------  
  
The next morning..  
  
The alarm of the clock rang. Trunks' turned it of. "Morning.." LeChe said and kissed him. "Wha'ya doing?" They heared a voice. "Trunks! Go away!" "Trunks?huh?" LeChe looked confused. "This is me, Trunks.."Trunks 1 said (the BIG Trunks is Trunks. And the mini is Trunksie :D ) "What?" LeChe asked. "Well actually i come from the future but my mother died in a accedint.." Trunks said. "So you are living herenow with your 'brother'?" she asked. "Well he isnt my brother but we call him Trunksie.. Becuse he's small." LeChe nodded. "You even look cutter when your'e small!" She said smiling. Trunks blushed. "You dont have to blush for that." She said. "Well Trunks we gotta eat i havta go to Goten!" Trunksie said. "Yeah yeah.." Trunks said. "Lets go downstairs.."LeChe said and walked away. "Coming!" he said and walked after her. "Hiya.." She said when she sat down on a chair. "Hi want something to eat?"Bulma asked "Would be great!" "Yeah Me to me to mommy!" "Yes yes Trunksi!" She said and maked breakfest for Trunksie. LeChe asked for some bread and went making her own breakfest. "So its Saturday I'm inlove!" Trunks singed while he was coming down. "I dont care if monday's blue! Tuesday's great and Wensday to!" LeChe finishd it,"Thursday i dont care about you its Friday i'm in love!!" Trunks singed. And he kissed LeChe on the mouth. "I dont want this kitchen to be a stage!" Vegeta said angry. "Vegeta! Dont you see that they make a perfect couple?" Bulma asked. "Yea great!" Vegeta said without even looking at them. "Saturday is great Sunday i'll wait!" LeChe sang and holding her laugh in. "Ooe! Can i sing to?" Trunksie asked. "Sure!" LeChe said. "The cat went by and..MPFHF.." Trunks hold his hand before Trunksie his mouth. "Why dont you let him sing?" LeChe asked. "Rather not.." He said with a nervous smile. "We can call Gohan and Videl and ask them if they are still into that party!" LeChe said. "Okay! I'll call them right now." Trunks said and walked to the phone. "Heya Gohan!Uhm are you still going to that party?" Trunks hung up the phone. "He's in!" "Okay! So lets say i call Videl to ask to go shopping?" LeChe said and winked at Trunks. "Sure why not? Want to call upstairs?" "Nah its okay.." She said and walked to the phone. She picked up the phone. "Hiya Videl can we go shopping for that party tonight?" "Yea! Why not? I want to suprise Gohan!" Videl said on the other line. "Yeah sure why not?" LeChe said and hung up. "I'm going! See ya tonight Trunks!" She said and kissed Trunks. "Byea!" Trunksie said, and waved. "Mom i'm going to Gohan!See you!" "Bye! Watch out Trunks!" Bulma said.  
  
-----At Videl's House----  
  
"Hi mr.Satan! Is Videl there?" LeChe said. "VIDEL!!!!!!" He screamed. Videl came down stairs. Her usual pigtails. "Hiya LeChe wait a minut i'll be there in a sec!" "Okay!" She waited for a few seconds when Videl came back in. "Ready Freddy!" She said and walked out of the door. "Why dindt you say Trunks was from the future?" LeChe asked. "You dindt ask..." Videl said. LeChe Sighed. "Okay okay.." "Skater!" Videl stuck out her tongue "Fighter!" LeChe said. "Saiyan!" Videl said back. "Gohan lover!" LeChe said and Videl blushed. "Trunks Lover!" "I'm not ashamed of that!" LeChe said back. "Well.. me to!" "Sure.." LeChe said. "Here we are!" Videl said. "What should i buy?" Videl asked in a diffrent way. "When do you care about whjat you are wearing?" LeChe asked, "Nothing i just.. Uhm i wanna be perfect?" Videl replied. "For Gohan you idiot!" Videl said. "Uhah.."LeChe nodded. "Well come on lets go to a store!" Videl said and run in store, she walked to a store called H&M (its familliar in Holland :) ) "Look! Cool sweaters!" Videl screamed, while half of the store was looking at her. "Videl whats wrong with you? You act like a idiot!" "Gohan.." She mumbled and blushed. "Okay okay.. Fiew i dont scream SWEATERS! Across the store just becuse i'm in love with Trunks!" LeChe sighed. "Come on lets go to the summer floor!" She said and dragged Videl with her."I still like it Videl come let me see!" LeChe asked while Videl was chaning her clothes. "Okay.." She said and came out. "WOW It looks great!" LeChe said. Videl was wearing pants who are red, she had tank top who was white with a text on it what says; "Hello I'm Not Your Type!" . "I like it!" LeChe said and she dragged Videl to a mirror. "It looks pretty cool..." "So buy it!!" LeChe screamed. "Yeah Yeah." She said and paid the clothes. "Now we have to buy clothes for you!" "no need, already got one while you were making your choice!" LeCHe said and smiled."You do that without telling me?" Videl asked and looked confused. "Yes.. you will see what i got when we go to my house!" She said and smiled, "But first Ice-Cream!" Videl yelled. LeChe laughed "Sure come on!" She said and walked to the ice-cream store. "Hey check out those flavors!They are new!" Videl said and walked with money to the counter. "Wich do you want?" She asked at LeChe. "Uhmm Give Me Mango!" She said and looked for a table. 'There's one!' she tought and walked to the table and sat down. "Here we go." Videl said when she got back with the ice-cream. "So what did you actually buyed?" Videl asked again. "I buyed.. Clothes!" LeChe said back. "Your being a meany!" Videl said and laughed. "Yeah and there's Gohan for you!" LeChe said and pointed North. "Where?" She asked and turned around. "There!" She said and waved at Gohan. "Heya Gohan! Where's Trunks?" LeChe asked. "Oh he went.." Gohan replied. "Went where?" She said. "To be honest.. I dont know." He said and laughed nervous. "So did you get your outfit?" He asked at Videl. "Tell Me Where Trunks IS!!" LeChe screamed. "I really dunno.. He went to there he is!" He pointed at a Purple haired boy surrounded by Girls, Grinning nervous. "That Yerk!" LeChe said and walked away angry. "LeChe!" Videl said. "What are you going to do?" She asked again. "Oh god.." Gohan said and runned at Trunks "Trunks! What are you doing you have a girl-"Gohan couldnt finish. "FRIEND!" LeChe screamed. "LeChe!" Trunks said. "Its not what it seems.." "Then i have a virus?Or do really flirt with uhmm.. Bitches?" She asked and looked at him angry. "Bitches? Hold on girly, First off all were not bitches!" "In my eyes it looks like yes!" She said back. "See you all." She said and walked away. "LeChe! Hold on, Come on.. Trunks would never do that!" Videl said and runned at LeChe. "I know but it looks like!" She said and sighed. "I know come on were going to my house! Tonight evrything will work out again.."Videl said and smiled. "I guess so.."LeChe replied and smiled back. "Now we are going to my house and show me your clothes!" "Okey!Dont push it!"She said back. Videl laughed. They walked at Videl's home. Videl opend the door of her room and sat on a chair. "Lets see i have 5 bags.. And i have to choose one outfit to wear!" She said and layed her clothes on the bed. "Thats easy! You put on evrything one at the time and i give grades! Its like a test!" LeChe said and grabbed a pen and piece of paper. Videl tryed evry outfit, and LeChe was giving her opinion. "A nine.."LeChe said and looked at the outfit. "Its neat! I think!"She said. "I dont know.."Videl said and looked in the mirror."You do know!And it looks great!"LeChe replied. "But it isnt to uhmm girly?" Videl asked and turned herself around so she can see LeChe's face. "No not at all! It fits." She said and smiled. Videl was wearing a look a like 60ties pants with a top on it that says; "Hubba Hubba Hoob!" It was a funny shirt. "Now lets see what you bought for yourself!" Videl said and looked at LeChe. "Well.. Okay.." LeChe said and packed out her bags. The first outfit was a baggy blue jeans and a tanktop. Then a black blue jeans and a pretty gothic top. The third outfit was jeans with a cargo/punk style and a short top with Dr.Pepper on it. The fourth outfit was a short skirt of lether black and a short top lether black to. She buyed some spikes for her neck and arms. "NEAT! But its not my style.." Videl said. "Uh.. Thanks." LeChe said and smiled.. "Do you think Tr-.."She closed her mouth.. "Oh Come on evrything is going to be alright!" Videl said and smiled at her. "Ouch! Your spikes hurt!" She said and they laughed together.  
  
--------  
  
I tought something sad would happen... Uhm THAT WAS SAD! Soo.. *cough* sad LeChe..! Love Tessa (WORKING ON CHAP 4!) Called; The weirdness and the Party! 


	4. The Weirdness and The Party

By Tess  
  
Story: Trunks Goes Crazy  
  
Chapter 4: The weirdness and The Party (at the same time..)  
  
LeChe.. And Trunks.. Sitting in a tree H-I-T-T-I-N-G eachother.. Bummer they have to get back together!O wait i make the story ^_^  
  
-----  
  
"Loud Music!"LeChe said and handedover a Punk cd. "Okay.."Videl said and turned it on. They begun to dress up. Videl was wearing a look a like 60ties pants with a top on it that says; "Hubba Hubba Hoob!" It was a funny shirt. And LeChe a black blue jeans and a pretty gothic top. She putted on her spikes on her arms and neck. She putted on her make-up. "So uhm LeChe can i ask you something?" "Yea sure.. Shoot!" "Do you still love Trunks?" "There's something behind this huh?Well if you want to know, I really dont know anymore i lost fate in him.." "Oh.." Videl said and said down. She was all dressed up. "You look fantastic Videl!" LeChe said. "You to!" Videl said and laughed. LeChe sighed.. "So are you going to kiss a boy tonight?" Videl asked. LeChe looked shocked. "Well.. Why should i? I mean to get Trunks jealous or something?" "You could.." LeChe shaked her head 'no' "I dont want to then i look like a whore!" She said. "Okay.." "Or a slut.." "Okay okay!" "Or a bitch.." "I GOT THE POINT LECHE!"Videl yelled. "Okay!" She said and walked to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. "I look okiedoki!" She said and came back. "The party begins at seven and ends at.. Who knows when?Its six thridy now.. So lets say we go.." "Okay!" Videl said and they walked away.  
  
"Heya.. LeChe.." A boy said. "Hiya!" LeChe said back. "Hey LeChe great for you to come!" "Thanks!" "Hey LeChe want a drink?" "Thanks but no alchohol after before nine!" "How do you know all these people?" Videl asked. "From my old school." "Oh.." They walked father into the house. "I'm gonna go if someone's in the kitchen Erasa or something!" Videl said. "Okay.."LeChe said and walked an other way. "Hey Trunks Hows it doing?" She heard. 'Trunks?' she tought. "Good evrythings good i'll be back soon wait a minut.." Trunks walked LeChe's way. LeChe dindt saw him coming and bumped right at him. "Is evrything okay?" LeChe said nothing. "You can speak to me if you want!" He said. LeChe said nothing. "Whatever just, i think your acting like a child!" He said and walked away. "How should you feel if you saw ME flirting with another guy?" She yelled at him. "Sure.." He said and waved with his hand. "He's drunk.." She said to herself and walked away. At one point LeChe was right.. He wasnt drunk.. She walked around a little and came outside where some boys were playing with cans. "Uhm hiya.. Do you know Trunks?" LeChe asked at a boy.The boy was goodlooking little bit skater type and pretty. He had brown hair and lovely dark grey eyes. "Yeah i know him..Why?" "Well i want to know who is his girlfriend?" "Oh that blonde girl over there." "So he has a girlfriend.." "Yeah.. Didnt you know?" "Well actually no.." "Why do you ask do you want to have him or something?" "Well.." "If you want that.. You cant.. I mean that he's hard to catch.." "Oh...I liked him long..still now..So tell me whats your name?" "Oh mine is Levi.." "Hi mine is LeChe." "Pretty name.." Levi smiled. "Hey are you hitting on me?" LeChe said and laughed. "Yeah sure i am!" He said and they laughed together. "Well then its not working.." "Ah.. Damn!" He said and smiled. "Want something to drink?" LeChe asked and looked at him. "Yeah why not.." he said and they walked over to the drinks table. "Hey, there's Trunks mayby you can talk to him.." "Rather not.." She said and walked at the table. "What do you want?" A boy behind the table asked and looked at LeChe. "Uhm hey Levi what do you want?" She said. "Give me a beer." "And talk to me.." LeChe heared a voice say, it was Trunks. "What do you want?" LeChe asked and looked at him. "Oh you got yourself a boyfriend?" "Levi isnt my boyfriend! Where just hanging out!" She said and walked away with the drinks. "Come on!" She said at Levi and they walked outside. They sat in the grass of the garden. Drinking theyre drinks. "He talked to you.." Levi said. "Who?" "Trunks.." "Oh.." "You wanted that you remember?" "I dindt wanted that!" She said. "You really wanted it i could see it on your face." LeChe looked down. "Heya.. If i did something wrong.." "No you dindt.." LeChe said and looked at him. "Its just.." "Just what?" He asked. "Nothing.." She said and begun to ly down in the grass. "Do you ever wonder if you could ever count the stars all of them?" Levi asked. "Thats a crazy question.. No!" "Why not.." He asked and turned his had her way. They dindt know Trunks was wacthing them. "Becuse its something crazy! You couldnt count them all in one night!" She said and laughed. She turned her head his way. "You know.. I'm happy i met you.." "I'm happy to.." "But we cant kiss.." "Why not i was just about going to kiss you.." "I have to confess a thing.. I had a relation with Trunks he went flirting with other girls and now he has a other girlfriend.. I mean i cant kiss lets say he's kissing with another girl.. I still cant kiss you.." She said and looked right, where Trunks was hanging out with his new girlfriend. They kissed infront of LeChe!! Levi turned LeChe's head by her chin, and kissed her fully on the mouth.She closed her eyes went about 3 minuts.. "Wait you cant do this!" LeChe said and stood up. "I just did!" Levi said and stood up to. "Yeah and i told you so clear that we cant kiss!" She said and walked away to the other garden. "LeChe wait.." Levi said and walked right after her. Trunks saw him walking behind LeChe 'MY GIRLFRIEND! I mean.. my nothing.. ' "What are you looking at?" The blonde haired airhead said. "Nothing look i'm still inlove.. on that girl in the mall.." "Well actually i was going to brake it up but you did it so i'm free!!" She said and walked away.. 'i have to get LeChe back.. She's mine!!" he tought and walked the way Levi and LeChe walked. He saw Levi trying to get LeChe talk. 'If he does the same thing i did in the rain! I'm going to kill him!!' But Levi didnt do the same as Trunks. 'fieuw.. He's lucky!' Trunks tought and walked at them. "LeChe!" He said and walked to Levi and LeChe. "Yeah like i need your help now!" She said and walked father away. "Look whats your name?" "Levi.." "Okay look Levi, I still love her! And if you dont back of your theeth are going to ly there on the ground!" Trunks said and pointed at the grass. "Sure player.." Levi said and walked away. Trunks walked at LeChe.. He putted his hand on her shoulder and said; "LeChe listen to me.." "Why should i?" "Becuse i love you.." he said. 'Why would he say something like that? He doenst!' She tought and turned herself around. "If you really love me you wouldnt go out with that Blonde Airhead.." "I already broke up.. I said it fair and square!" "Trunks.. I really dont think i- O wait there is she kissing with a boy.." She said and smiled. "You believe me?" "Yes i do.." She said and kissed him. "So was he a great kisser?" "Who?" "Levi.." "Oh man.. Well actually he can kiss pretty good.." "HEY!" "But not as good as you!" She said quikly. Trunks putted his arms around her waist and they both looked at the stars...  
  
10 minuts later  
  
"Hey Trunks Come here!" A boy said and Trunks and LeChe walked trough the people to see that boy. "Hey man.. How are you doing?" Trunks asked. "Great! You got your girl back?" The boy said and looked at LeChe.. "Spikey one.." He said and turned to Trunks. Music was playing. "Come dance Its Five Iron Frenzy!" LeChe said and looked at Trunks. "Sure!" He said and laughed they were dancing on the music that was played by the band Five Iron Frenzy; "Go and get your riot gear,Swing your girlie all around.We'll be dancing on the cinders,As the town is burning down.Swing her around.burn it all down." They were dancing good and smiling at each other all the time. At the end of the song they walked back to the boy. "So Jason going to do something with your girl?" Trunks asked. "Yeah I got and idea!" He said and smirked. 'Grose..' LeChe tought and looked an other way. She saw Levi. "Wait a minut.." She said and walked to him. "Hey Levi.." "Oh hey.." He said and looked at her, They both begun; "Look i'm-.." They laughed. "I'm sorry.." "Me to.." Levi said and smiled. "I dont know i love Trunks but no offence but i just want to be friends with you!" She said. "Non taken and i to want to be just friends! Trunks said if uhm i could not back of my teeth were lying on the ground.." Levi said and touched his teeth.. LeChe laughed said goodbye and walked again back to Trunks who was looking at her. "Hey what is it?" She asked. "Nothing.." He said back and walked away. "Getting some drinks for us.." Jason said. "Oh.." "Hey uhm question why dont you just take Levi and dont push Trunks like that?" "What do you mean?" "I mean your pushing Trunks beside! You just talk to that Levi guy? Without asking Trunks?" "WELL for YOUR information i dont need to ask it for i can talk to someone!" She said and walked away. "Where's LeChe?" Trunks asked. "I dont know and that Levi guy is away to!" Jason said and smiled evil..  
  
------  
  
The party isnt over uhm in my next chappie its going to be diffrent, Fights Love and Drama! 


End file.
